


Tentacle

by Villian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villian/pseuds/Villian





	Tentacle

世界第一的克里斯蒂亚诺先生似乎遇到了一些麻烦。  
此时的他正被那些沾满黏液的触手强行捆束着，以大开四肢的姿势固定在孔蒂纳萨训练场的更衣室里。  
他感觉脑袋晕乎乎的，手臂和大腿的肌肉像陷进绵软的垫子里一样使不上力气，深色的训练服也被他自己的汗水混合着触须顶端的透明黏液弄得湿哒哒的。

 

克里斯不是没有尝试过趴跪在尤文图斯的更衣室里，被肾上腺素过剩的年轻队友们用硬邦邦的轮流操干一番。也许是因为艰难取胜后的狂喜，又或者只是源于男孩们无法自在发泄出来的欲望——总之，克里斯蒂亚诺先生只是在队友们迫切需要一个可以容纳他们阴茎的好屁股时，“凑巧”露出了白色的内裤边缘和一小截线条优美的肌肉罢了。  
那时候的葡萄牙前锋完全是一副被操坏了的模样，零零星星的精液从饱满的乳肉间一直延伸至大腿根部的会阴处。食髓知味的年轻队友甚至要求他以无比羞耻的姿势趴在地上，别过双手去掰开自己被阴囊拍打得有些红肿的臀瓣。狭窄的肉穴被几次内射后早已含不下什么东西了，稍有动作就会顺着被操干成深红色的穴口处涌出一小股乳白色的精水。  
“婊子，虽然不知道多少根男人的老二才能满足你，但是从今天开始，克里斯，你和你淫荡的小屁股都属于Juventus，属于我们。”

 

现在克里斯觉得自己的处境与那天相比似乎更糟糕了一些，毕竟这回趴在他身上又舔又吸的不再是一张张年轻英俊的熟悉面孔了。他不想对着这堆恶心的软体生物发情，但两条正在卖力玩弄他乳头的触手显然没打算放过他。  
它们像婴儿吮吸母乳一样，用覆盖在触须顶端的一小圈吸盘状的东西大力地吸咬着克里斯早已充血红肿的乳粒。  
“嗯，啊，不要弄了，好疼……”葡萄牙人仍在大力地扭动自己的身体以尝试挣脱，但乳头处突然袭来的刺痛和快感还是让他忍不住咬紧了自己的嘴唇。  
改变了形状的触手尖端绕着葡萄牙人微微胀起的双乳盘成一圈，它们甚至刻意收紧了覆盖在外围肌肉上的吸盘，好让克里斯的乳尖能够以更加淫荡的样子挺立起来。  
“啊，啊，不，不行了……唔，不能，不能看着……”克里斯在下一秒被托在后脑勺上的粗壮触手猛地抬高了脑袋，对方似乎热衷于强迫这位赛场上叱咤风云的男人记住他是如何被高高吊在熟悉的更衣室里，纵容那些滑腻的触须像吮吸母乳一样玩弄着自己敏感的乳头的。  
这些奇异的生物们好像尤其清楚如何能够让这位世界第一的前锋射手失去往日所向披靡的锋芒，彻底沦为摇摆着屁股渴求精液浇灌的荡妇。克里斯几乎不敢相信自己只是被玩了几下奶子就差点达到了高潮，乳头被完全包裹在湿漉漉的吸盘中间的感觉让他爽到头皮发麻，这太过了。  
葡萄牙人试图朝后扬起脖颈大口大口地呼吸一会儿，好让自己不至于以这样大开双腿被揪着奶子玩到浪叫不止的模样就爽到勃起。  
然而对方似乎清楚克里斯此时的想法，它们在葡萄牙人扬起自己漂亮脖子的时候快速地探出触须，像最亲密的爱侣一样舔吻着男人圆润的喉结。  
那些被黏液沾湿了的皮肤像要烧起来似的蒸熏着莫名的燥热。克里斯迷迷糊糊地顺从对方的摆弄半开着自己湿漉漉的嘴唇，湿滑粗大的深色触手趁着葡萄牙人失神呜咽的片刻径直捣进了他的嘴巴里。  
克里斯觉得自己快被捅晕过去了，对方正模拟着口交的动作在他敏感的口腔内壁间不留余力地冲撞着。它们同时抬高了他的腰胯和后颈，却故意收紧了束在葡萄牙人两条白晃晃的长腿间的粗壮触须。这样的姿势让那根埋在克里斯嘴巴里抽插不停的物件能够更加顺利地长驱直入，将微微发硬的顶端抵进男人脆弱的喉咙。  
本能的反胃感让克里斯忍不住干呕起来，对方近乎施虐般的玩弄令他的身体感到了前所未有的欢愉——毕竟，踏上神坛的他总被索要得太多，却难得被他人如此全意地给予快乐。  
他的训练裤不知道什么时候被扔在了一边儿，上衣高高撩起至乳头以上的位置。一根最为粗长的触须正蠕动着探往克里斯被迫抬高了的浑圆挺翘的屁股，隔着棉质布料时快时慢地戳弄着葡萄牙男人藏在两瓣臀肉间的狭窄沟壑。一小股黏稠的乳白色液体从触手的顶端涌出来，把覆盖在克里斯屁股上的内裤完全打湿了。  
它们用粗长的肉茎不轻不重地抽打着克里斯被情欲熏染成淡粉色的胸口，不时还会将顶端冒出来的透明体液涂抹在男人如豹一般强韧优美的下腹之间。  
“呜，唔……不……”私处潮吹般的黏腻触觉让神色恍惚的葡萄牙前锋多少清醒了一些。被对方抬高的后脑勺始终保持着一定的角度，这让克里斯在半睁开双眼的视野里就能清楚地看见自己是如何被一根黏糊糊的触手隔着内裤戳弄几下就湿得一塌糊涂，又是如何下意识地挺动着屁股蹭上那些抽打在他身上的肉茎、好让腿间胀痛的情欲能够得到零星的舒缓。  
随之而来的羞耻感像一团落在脑袋里的火花，噼里啪啦地在葡萄牙人迷糊的意识里轰鸣着迸裂。他绝望地低声呜咽起来，像受困的豹一样大力地挣扎着。优美的后颈肌肉被触须顶部滑腻的吸盘上上下下地吮了个遍，它们没有忘记照顾克里斯耳廓后面极为敏感的皮肤，甚至连带着泛红的耳垂也被情色地舔湿了一大片。  
眼下，偌大的更衣室里充斥着的只有翻搅不歇的水声和传奇七号淫荡快活的浪喘。男人形状姣好的喉结如同汁水丰沛的熟樱桃，正随着剧烈的吞咽动作上下滑动着。  
嘴巴里胀大了一圈的肉茎在大量黏液的润滑之下开始畅行无阻地操干着克里斯的口腔，分泌过多的涎水混合着柱头处渗出的前液，顺着擦红了的嘴角滴滴答答地掉落下来。  
“呜唔……太……唔……大……”粗长的条状物在葡萄牙人的嘴巴里捣弄得越发粗暴，固定在克里斯后脑处的那根硬邦邦的东西分出两根触须缠紧了他的手臂，将湿哒哒的柱头分别塞进了那双在成年男性中显得有些偏小的手掌中间，模拟着抽插的动作快速撸动起来。  
它们似乎要把这具地球上最完美的身体作为繁育后代的温床，在他身上所有能够容纳异物的小洞里灌满非人类生物的体液，尤其是当它们意识到克里斯此时也正在渴求着被对方狠狠进入自己淫荡的小屁股的时候——那处被黏液充分润滑的穴口正隔着湿透了的裆布饥渴难耐地收缩着，用力吮吸那根迟迟不肯干进他屁股里的大家伙。  
会阴被挤压的快感让可怜的葡萄牙人几乎是在无意识的状态下激烈地挺动着胯骨，晃动着脑袋将那根刚刚抽出半截的大家伙艰难地吐出了嘴巴。  
“快，快点啊……你他妈，唔，操进来，嗯，啊……”克里斯在恢复呼吸后迫不及待地向后扬起了脖子，不知廉耻地从嘴唇中间溢出一连串甜腻而情色的淫语。吸饱了欲水的布料正随着主人扭动身体的动作皱成富有情色意味的长条形状，像年轻妓女在皮裙下穿着的廉价丁字裤一样，紧紧卡在克里斯被两条触手朝着左右两边强行掰开而暴露的臀肉之间。  
那些黏腻的体液将高涨的情欲融成一汪甜美的淫水，引导着陷入迷乱的葡萄牙人完完全全地朝那些触须们打开自己的身体，摇摆着淫荡的小屁股祈求着不管是谁、只要有这么一根东西干进来就够了。  
克里斯把胸口抬得老高，将乳头更用力地塞进吮吸着它们的那两张温热的小口里。他的内裤被一条细长的触须挑开了，湿软的穴口像坏掉的水龙头一样滴滴答答地落下一滩泛着腥味的淫液。对方在克里斯禁不住呜咽着从眼角溢出欢悦泪水的时候，将那根顶端与龟头形状无异的肉茎捅进了葡萄牙人收缩不停的甬道里。  
那根陌生又熟悉的东西把他整个身体都填满了，比起笨重的人类性器，这些可以随意改变形状的触须显然拥有更加契合肠径的尺寸。葡萄牙人失神地望向顶灯，大张着嘴巴发出嘶哑的粗喘。湿软紧致的内壁像一张卖力含吞着巨物的小嘴，死死绞咬着冲撞在屁股深处的肉茎。克里斯甚至能够感觉到对方是如何耐心地改变着触须的形状，以便将幽径深处如未开的雏花那样层叠着的褶皱一寸寸地碾展开来。  
剧烈的心跳声在克里斯的耳旁轰鸣，丰沛的汁水一股股地浇淋在那根埋在身体里的肉柱上。他清醒地感知着自己正在与某个陌生的生命体彻底相融，诡异的满足感在此刻蔓延至他身体的每一处，比如他被吮吸成褐红色的乳头、被再次填满的口腔，或是被迫夹紧了的腋窝——两条热乎乎的触须正在他光洁的腋下来来回回地抽动着。  
原始的爱欲和羞耻的背德感交替着袭向他的尾椎，顺着腿间胀痛的性器一波接着一波地涌上克里斯的脑袋。他的双手被收束在身体的两侧，迟迟得不到安抚的阴茎高高翘起至小腹的位置。龟头顶端张开的小嘴正随着屁股被操干时摇摇晃晃的动作，可怜巴巴地吐露着小股透明的前液。  
他小声地哭喘着，像贩卖初夜的雏妓一样不知所措地扭动着身体。对方突然顶在了肠径某处从未有人涉足的幽境，那里像一座废弃的华美宫殿，正半阖着门扉等待被不知名的勇者一一探访。  
那是一个处于半退化状态的假子宫，在漫长的沉睡期里逐渐萎缩。巨大的柱头戳开半开半合的腔口时，克里斯也曾试图从那根钉在他屁股里的肉茎上逃离，但被前前后后逗弄着的身体很快给予了对方诚实且浪荡的回应——在一股比精液浓稠且滚烫许多的体液猛地灌进喉咙深处时，葡萄牙人终于低声呜咽着、绷直了脚背，让几根轮番侵犯着他嘴巴、腋窝和屁股的滑腻触须给强行操射了。  
高潮后的痉挛大约维持了十几秒的时间，却像从一个星球的顶端漫步至几亿光年之外的另一处般长久。灌进小腹的体液强行冲开了隐匿在肠径深处的腔口，被内射的剧烈快感让克里斯几乎在短时间内再次绷紧了身体，无规律地收缩着自己湿得一塌糊涂的肉穴。

 

克里斯蒂亚诺的意识停留在一片白茫茫的光晕里。他看见自己在世人面前脱去衣服，赤裸着身子躺在神坛中央。当所有人都能清楚地看见他身上的疤痕时，也许才会明白：他曾受伤，也曾痊愈。


End file.
